Butch the killer
by Bears of the west
Summary: "AHHHH IT'S JEFF!" " No it's just Butch." "Oh...AHHH IT'S BUTCH!" Halloween is coming to town.On hold till next October.
1. Chapter 1

"BUTCH!BOOMER!" Brick yelled in Mojo Jojo's house.

Two streaks zoom in where the red Ruff was. One dark forest green the other ocean blue.

Boomer and Butch were now semi floating in front of their older brother.

"What's the switch?" Boomer asked. Brick right then just want to face palm himself then bonk boomer at the back of the head for letting the ruff to watch a rerun of Kim Possible. Brick just rolled his eyes.

"It's that time of year again." Brick said with a smirk.

Butch then started laughing and saying "We get to scare them kids and get candy. HAH AH. YOLO!"

Brick always liked the way his brothers reacted when Halloween came around. The only time when they can prank kids without getting caught by the puffs.

Boomer then asked "When do we get our costumes?"

Brick looked at his younger bro. "Now."

They all busted out of the roof of the lab with a shout from Mojo Jojo.

"BOYS!"

**Age of all ruffs and puffs : 14**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Brick, Boomer what are you going to be this Halloween?" Butch asked as they were flying around trying to find a store with some good costumes.

"Hn, I really don't know maybe Freddy Kruger. It will be pretty creepy to the kids to see their worst fears come out of the dark with red eyes." Brick said.

"OH," Boomer exclaimed "I going to be Naruto!" With that he let his tongue slip out a little bit.

Butch was thinking of the other Halloweens that they spent together. Brick one time dressed up like Jack the pumpkin king the very first year. Boomer almost choke on his milkshake because Brick came out of nowhere.

Butch then laugh causing Brick to look in his direction. "What's so funny Butch?"

"Just remembering the good times."Butch said as he started looking again. Man every store was too pack or out.

"Hey Butch what are you going to be?" Butch thought for a second. What was he going to be?

Butch ran his hand through his spiky hair. What a second, spiky hair? That it!

Butch speeded up in front of Brick and Boomer with the two brother stop.

"What?" Boomer asked.

"Do you know what a creepy pasta is?" Butch asked. The two shook their heads.

"Well anyway I was looking up a story that could probably give me goose bumps." Butch said.

"Go on…"Brick said.

Butch then crossed his arms and look at the ruffs "I found the story Jeff the killer. I, hey this guy is what every killer wants to be.I more than likely going to be him this year." And with that and a smirk of smart thinking he floated down to the Party City that was right below them.

Brick and Boomer follow the raven hair ruff to the store. As much as they wanted to go back the glory days of the times when they would just bust in and take what they want. They wanted to be the local bad boys that everyone either hated or loved.

The boys went in to see that the place was pack with people trying to get their costumes from the workers.

"Well boys it looks like we have to do what we have."

The ruffs nodded and went to work.

Boomer looked for a jumpsuit and gel.

Brick looked for a glove with claws like Wolverine and a red black stripe t-shirt.

Butch was walking around the lanes of parents and children. Then ran into someone and fell with oomph.

"Watch it bub." The person said. Butch look up to see a guy in his early twenties and had a white hoodie over his head. Butch just got up and said "k"

The guy walked away with Butch watching him till he was out of the lane.

"Well that was weird." Then Butch looked to his right and saw what he was looking. Fake blood.

Ten minutes later

"Ok boys do have what you want?"

"Yup."

They paid and left.

The next day they got some news report the next morning.

_Just this morning nineteen year old, James Stein was found dead in the Townsville park at 5 am this morning with a note that said '__Go to sleep'__. More news will come up next about these killings._

_Now have a Spooky Halloween tomorrow evening!_

Brick turn off the TV in the living room.

"What a bunch of bologna kills these days.." Brick laid his head back against the sofa.

'Well time to figure how I'm goin to put with the red shirt..'Brick thought as he jumped off the sofa and flew to his room. He open the door to his room and then his face went red with rage.

"BUTCH ! BOOMMERRR ! WHY THE HELL IS MY ROOM NEON PINK?!"

Boomer , who had pink paint all over him, laugh hard all throughout the house.

In Butch's room

Butch was lying in bed as he heard crashes, bangs and sometime a scream or two.

With an arm covering his eyes, he spoke even though no one would hear they know it was true.

"Boomer you're an idiot…."

**Hey guess who is back for another chap. :]**

**Oh and guess who made appearance in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Butch's Pov

Today is the day. Halloween...

"Butch, Boomer look at this…"Brick said.

Boomer and I looked behind us to see Brick reading a poster on a wooden telephone pole. I raised a brow at what this could possibly be. Boomer and I walk back to the red head.

The poster in general was goofy yet it had that Halloween to it.

It read: Hi trick or treats of Townsville's .On Halloween day we will be hosting a Halloween dance contest.

Age allowed: 10-18

Also wear your costumes because this is the day for monsters.

..

"You know what I'm thinking of doing?" Boomer asked. Brick and I turn to him.

"What?" Both of us asked.

"_Well _for one I want to do this, "Boomer pointed his thumb at the poster that was behind him.

"And?" Brick asked, red eyes showing some wonder.

"AND THIS!" Boomer then spin around in a circle not before slapping us with …Whip cream and running off and jumping up and fly away.

Brick and I look each other with white foam like cream covering us.

1

2

3

"BOOOMMMMERRRRR GET BACK HERE!" Brick and I shouted as be blasted off with green and red colors after us.

Boomer, you truly are an idiot.

Five more hours till we that dance and prank all we want.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok boys and girls time for our first song. The volunteers will be taking out the ones they think aren't good of enough be called a dancer of the dark." The Dj said. The contest was in a square of the park. Butch and the ruffs were in there costumes.

Brick had on a short sleeved red and black striped t-shirt and a fake glove that looked like Freddy's. He also had the hat that looked more like the Van Helsings hat than Freddy's.

Boomer did look like Naruto with spiky golden hair a jumper suit. He decided not to bring a weapon.

Butch was wearing a white hoodie at the moment with a few fake blood stains and ripped up .

Butch then notice that the …Powerpuff girls..

"Brick..." Said the green ruff as he nudge his older brother. Brick turn to Butch.

"What?" Asked Brick. Butch was about to say the girls were here with a point of a finger .But a bass started being heard from the speakers up front.

"First up, this is Halloween and with it a new bass." The Dj shouted.

Butch grab his brothers arms and told them to copy, Butch then let his arms hang as he started to move back and forth.  
(Want to listen to the version of this song go to 'This is Halloween ,Soul Eater.)

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Brick just mouth the words to his brothers and at the end of the question, they just nodded like zombies.

_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween  
_

Butch and Boomer then took the role of telling Brick and they held their hands like they were showing a piece of art.A few Teens that were probably more of a party animal than anything . 

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

Brick and brothers then the split and started messing with the older teens with screams and laughter. Then they came back together with only thirty or so constants left.

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors die of  
fright_

Boomer then made it seem he die and fell backwards with the others catching him.

_It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

Then Boomer jump back up with red on right and green at his left and they did a little of Michael Jackson Thriller with a drag of a foot on the floor and then standing up straight. They then formed a line.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth grown sharp and eyes glowing red_

Brick then went in front with blazing red eyes that he mad glow with a little laser sight but not firing. Boomer and Butch were just pointing at Brick with the bystanders watching.

_I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Butch went up to the front and taking off the hoodie with smirk and mouthing the words as he ran a hair through his hair which made the girls scream with joy.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

The Puffs then came with aura of winning, the boys just smirked. Both groups then mirrored each other with hands in the air as they said the words of the song.

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

They then pointed to the ground with index fingers then held there hands out like they own the place.

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

Both groups made hearts on their chest then did a quick peek a boo. Then the reds came up at the back as the contests made to lines facing each other.

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how  
you'll scream_

The reds went down with Brick leading then Blossom. They made themselves turn then do another peek a boo to each other and they left the lane with a laugh and people clapping. Then two other contest got ready.

_Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

The two went down the lane making it seem they were covered in slime.

_Aren't you scared?_

They shouted the words then left the lane. The blues then came up.

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice_

The blues went down count one and two while they look at the lane line they were facing.

_Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

Then Boomer made it seem like he was rolling dice. Then two exited with a front flip.

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

Everyone clap louder as two more contests came up.

_In our town of Halloween_

The two just did cartwheels down with a flip at the end.  
Boomer then went back and started going down the lane.

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

Boomer mouth the words as he drag his hand down his face. People then did the same with a manic sort of smile. Blossom then started down.

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

Blossom put up three fingers which made a W. Bubbles was floating above Blossom and gently blew at her hair to make it seem like wind came the greens, two looked at each other and nodded. The greens went down.  
_  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

The two went down with grins as the put a thumb to their chest .They suddenly jump to the opposite side they had and landing right in front of teens,which are now on the ground trembling.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween!__ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

The Greens sang to the song then got on stage and started doing backflips to the back and back to the front.

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

The two were join by theirs brothers and sisters. They all start swinging back and forth with a hand the air.

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
in our town of Halloween_

The two groups once again put a thumb to their chest and then the reds and greens gave the blues a shake of a shoulder.

_In this town_

They got down as split with their counterparts.

_Don't we love it now?_

Each group did a heart with two hands.

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

Everyone did a jump or peek a boo.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee_

Everyone laugh and some yell. Only fifth teen or so left.

_Make you jump out of your skin_

People once again jump.

_This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special  
guy_

The puffs held up Blossom and people cheered ,The ruffs did the same.

_Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now_

Both Brick and Blossom held their up.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

The contests screamed at the top of there lungs.

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

The reds jump off and started singing once more.

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween_

Everyone had a hand in the air as the song came to a close. With that only ten remained.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now it's time to see who the best duo is." The Dj said with a smile that show mischief

The Puffs just stood there with confused look. On the other hand the Ruffs were now on the ground seeing stars like they just saw a horrible faith.

The Ruffs got up from their act and looked at each other .No way were they going to dance a duo without the other brother. Then they turn to Puffs who were doing the same.

The two then sighed at the exact same time.

Blossom took a step forward then another. Brick walk toward her too. They net in the middle with their siblings following soon after.

Brick then held out a hand.

"Partners?" Brick asked with a raised brow.

Blossom looked at Brick then his hand and back again. Blossom looked at her sisters and sighed.

She shook Brick hand.

The respected partners stood side by side with a few yards of space between them.

Butch and Buttercup glared at each other. Butch, who was dress like Jeff the killer, glare at Buttercup, who was dress like Jane the killer.

Boomer glance at Bubbles as they waited for the song. Bubbles was dress up like the girl from Sailor Moon.

Brick just looked every once in a while to check Blossom who was dress like Asuna from Sword Art Online.

The Dj watch as the contests got together and smile at the two red heads. He then pointed at the two.

" Ok you two go first and let's see what you got."

Then with a click of the laptop the beat start.

" You two will be dancing to the king of pop's song Ghost."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok this probably not to update a Halloween story so I'm putting in till next October about that just want it to be the right time in the year.


End file.
